pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Connery
Thomas Sean Connery ( Edinburgh , August 25 1930 ) is a Scottish actor . He is known worldwide as the first James Bond . Content * 1 Biography ** 1.1 James Bond ** 1.2 After James Bond ** 1.3 Retirement ** 1.4 Awards ** 1.5 Trivia * 2 Filmography * 3 External links Biography Sean Connery was born in a poor family. At thirteen, he left school to milkman to be and three years later he joined the Navy . There he was rejected at eighteen because of an ulcer in the duodenum. Then he became a truck driver . Connery competed in bodybuilding competitions and in 1953 was third in Mr. Universe. James Bond Sean Connery is primarily known for his role as James Bond . By the readers of a London newspaper, he was elected to the role of Ian Fleming's James Bond to interpretDr. No. (1962). Besides these first James Bond film, Connery played Bond in the following movies: * From Russia With Love (1963) * Goldfinger (1964) * Thunderball (1965) * You Only Live Twice (1967) * Diamonds Are Forever (1971) He also played in the non- EON Productions Bond film Never Say Never Again (1983). He also gave his voice in the game James Bond 007: From Russia With Love(2005). After James Bond [ Edit ] After the James Bond series Connery starred in numerous other major productions, including The Man Who Would Be King (1975), Highlander (1986) The Name of the Rose (1986), The Untouchables (1987),Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) and The Rock (1996). Sean Connery (center) in a traditional Scottish kilt edit There were strong rumors that he is again the father of Indiana Jones would play in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), but he has indicated that it does not do final. There were also rumors about a role in Skyfall , but Connery gives himself to his final retirement. In August 2013 it was worried about his mental health. 1 Awards [ edit ] Connery received a BAFTA as Best Actor for his role as William of Baskerville in The Name of the Rose in 1986. In 1988 he was nominated for an Oscar for his role as Jimmy Malone in The Untouchables , which he also won. He started in the nineties to produce films. Although he no longer lived in Scotland, Sean Connery was active in the Scottish National Party, who sought greater autonomy for Scotland. On New Year's Day 2000, Connery, despite his Scottish nationalism, beaten knighted by Britain's Queen Elizabeth II , and was henceforth " sir call "Sean. In June 2006, Connery received the prestigious American Film Institute Achievement Award, a few months after he announced to retire. In the summer of 2008, Connery launched his book Being A Scot. He gives in his memoirs include his views on many aspects of Scottish life and culture . Edit In 1989, at the age of 59, he was the US magazine People named the Sexiest Man Alive. This Connery responded with "Well there are not many sexy dead one, are there".(There are not many sexy dead men, are they?) edit